


sweet somethings

by TheSpaceCoyote



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha Kylo Ren, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Belly Kink, Emperor Armitage Hux, Enforcer Kylo Ren, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Armitage Hux, Pampering, Pregnant Armitage Hux, Rimming, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 21:45:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19754395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSpaceCoyote/pseuds/TheSpaceCoyote
Summary: When the emperor feels irritated by his changing appearance, Kylo knows just what to do to get his mind off it.





	sweet somethings

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small emperor Hux drabble because I've missed him, and I was tired of writing more complicated things that I had to unduly stress about. He's pregnant and Kylo eats him out and that's about all there is to it.

“I’m _massive_ ,” Hux moaned, more towards the mirror than to Kylo. The former was a far greater source of annoyance at the moment, so Hux felt no guilt giving it the chastising it richly deserved. He’d been unlucky enough to catch a glimpse of himself as he waddled past and had immediately backpedaled to glare at his reflection. Hands on his hips, he tried turning to confront it head-on, to see if maybe the problems he had with his physique might vanish at a different angle, but the round, bloated state of his belly still stuck out obviously from his slender build. It was so large, so swollen with Kylo’s twin pups, that his sides appeared convex even from a frontal view. 

“What’s that?” Kylo called from over by the bed. He had his formal pants half on, trying to pull them over his hips even though he was sitting down. He looked and sounded like he was still half-asleep. Hux let out a huff, still scrutinizing himself in the mirror.

“And look at this. More marks!” Hux scowled, running a finger over the underside of his belly as if he were wiping grime off an old piece of equipment. “Each day I get larger and larger and more of these blasted things appear. I look like some kind of freakish, fleshy fruit! Just awful.” 

Kylo managed to get his pants on, finally standing to his feet and fastening them properly. He ran his fingers through his hair and brushed it off his forehead as he walked over to Hux. The emperor’s scowl deepened as Kylo draped his arms around his waist and laced his hands atop the curve of Hux’s belly. 

“Okay. Do I need to remind you again that you’re pregnant and all this is normal?” 

“I don’t need to be reminded of _that_ ,” Hux growled, lightly slapping the side of his belly for emphasis, “they’ve grown so enormous that I couldn’t ignore it even if I tried. They’re turning and twitching at every waking hour. Before long they’re going to be moving so much I won’t be able to get a lick of rest. You just wait—they’ll begin practicing their parade march right on my kidneys any day now.” 

Hux had an early morning meeting he needed to get dressed for. He didn’t have time to mope around and dwell on his own unsightly appearance, but his current mood made putting on the voluminous regalia that only made his body appear even more distended feel like a herculean task. 

“Moving so much means they’re healthy and strong,” Kylo mumbled, nuzzling sleepily against the side of Hux’s neck. His fingers fanned out over the emperor’s belly, shifting to cup the very tip where his navel had started to protrude. “So do stretch marks, even if you don’t like them.”

“Who could like them? Hideous things. I wish they would just vanish so I could stop feeling so unattractive. It’s bad enough I look like I’ve swallowed a moon whole.” Hux dragged his finger over one the larger blemishes that extended out towards his pudgy hip. Kylo sighed out against his neck. 

“Okay. Come here.” Without further warning Kylo crouched down and wrapped his arms tightly around Hux’s hips, careful not to constrict his belly as he hoisted him into the air. 

“Stop! Put me down, you beast!” Hux cried, reaching behind himself to grasp for purchase against Kylo’s shoulder as he carted him off towards the bed. He couldn’t hope to squirm away without risking toppling over onto the floor, so eventually he gave up struggling all together as Kylo deposited him amongst the rumpled pillows and plump comforters.

“You’ll pay for this,” Hux hissed without much threat as Kylo knelt atop the bed and crawled towards him, mattress dipping with his tremendous weight. “If the empire falls to pieces while I’m entertaining your naughty whims, I’ll have your head for my balustrade.”

The waistband of Hux’s sleeping pants had rolled down a couple of inches in the fuss, showing off a little more of his rounded hips and the pink marks on his skin from the previous night’s misbehavior. Kylo’s hands quickly pulled the satin bottoms down the rest of the way and cast them aside, leaving Hux completely naked save for the white tank top he’d yanked up over his belly. 

“I want you to feel good about yourself,” Kylo growled as he gripped the back of Hux’s legs and pushed them flush against his belly until his feet dangled in the air. “If it makes you late for one of your hundreds of meetings, then so be it.”

“A-At least give me my data pad so I can let them know I’ll be tardy!” Hux insisted, but Kylo was already leaning in between his thighs, and once his breath and the tip of his nose brushed up against Hux’s sensitive perineum, all rational thought jettisoned out of the emperor’s skull. 

“Ren, _oh_ , not there…” Hux protested weakly, not at all hating the sort of attention Kylo enjoyed lavishing on his nether regions. He felt Kylo chuckle, fingers eagerly kneading the soft flesh of his thighs. Dry lips pressed once just below Hux’s balls, before Kylo wet them with a sensual flick and kissed him there again. Quick, scenting breaths blasted from Kylo’s nostrils, ruffling through the downy hair dusting the emperor’s sac. 

Hux gritted his teeth around a keen, pleasure spiraling up his spine at just this light touch. He couldn’t reach down and grab Kylo’s hair, not with his belly in the way, so Hux settled for clutching at the sheets on both sides of his head and pretending he was winding his fingers in his alpha’s sleek, sleep-matted locks. His nails nearly poked a hole in the finely woven linens when Kylo took one of his balls into his mouth and gave it a soft suckle. 

“Oh _hells_ ,” Hux moaned, tossing his head to the side and arching his back. His hair fanned over his forehead, ruining the brief attempt at taming Hux had made when he’d first rolled out of bed to get ready. At this rate, the morning routine had been set so far back that Hux would have to shift his entire schedule for the day, and all because his alpha had decided that _sex_ was the best cure for his current body image woes. 

“You taste so good. So sweet and tender. And I haven’t even gotten around to the main course yet,” Kylo groaned as he pulled off of Hux’s balls, returning to stroke down his delicate taint with the tip of his nose. He took his time, pressing in a little more firmly than before, his exhales needier. Hux had always loved it, this most prominent of Kylo’s roughly handsome features, and to feel the arch of his nose rub up against him as Kylo found his hole with his lips was pure ecstasy. Hux writhed, toes flexing taunt above his alpha’s shoulders. 

The room slowly brightened around them as the dawning sun rose higher in the sky. Blushing light crept in plumes over the ornate carpeting, crawling up the rumpled sheets and fallen pillows before alighting on Hux’s skin and catching on the glossy curls of Kylo’s bedhead. As Hux rocked back against his alpha’s exploring mouth, the smell of tea drifted in from the other room—the brewer was set on a timer, programmed to automatically spit much-needed caffeine into the mug waiting below. By the time Hux got to it, surely it’d be cold. 

Thankfully, Kylo probing his ass with his tongue was as good a pick-me-up as any. 

Hux had learned long ago that Kylo preferred if he didn’t bother holding back his pleasure, so he let pleas and swears alike spill from his lips as the alpha thrust his tongue in and out of his hole. Musky slick smeared across Kylo’s chin as he sealed his lips against Hux's flesh and sucked deeply, heightening his growing arousal with even more warmth and pressure. Thanks to the pregnant hormones running amok throughout his body, Hux could go off at any moment, a fact Kylo knew all too well and often took full advantage of. He loved trapping Hux in bed with orgasm after orgasm until every bone in the emperor’s body had been reduced to gelatin. Apart from terrorizing the new recruits to Hux’s guard and “meditating” away sleepy afternoons out in the gardens, he had few more treasured pastimes. 

Kylo let go of one of Hux’s legs, allowing it to rest naturally against his shoulder and freeing up his hand so that he could wrap his fingers around the base of the emperor’s cock instead. He jerked it off with quick, short strokes, little more than a twitch of his broad palm around the shaft but it was _enough_ as Kylo curled his tongue inside of Hux, flexing and flattening it in time with the movements of his hand. With his arousal already teetering on the brink, it didn’t take much longer for Hux to topple, tip of his cock spurting against his heaving belly and dripping cum down over his alpha’s deft fingers. 

Kylo’s tongue continued to flick and roll inside of Hux throughout his orgasm, as if he found the emperor's pleasure an enticing treat all on its own, only withdrawing when an overtaxed mewl broke past Hux’s lips. He felt his hole yawn around the sudden emptiness, rim wet and loose with the alpha’s saliva. Kylo breathed against it one more time, the satisfied blast of air making Hux twitch even as that voracious mouth pulled away entirely. 

_Stars_ above—even though he’d just come, behavior like _that_ nearly convinced Hux he could endure another round. 

Sweat-damp hands palmed his hips, keeping Hux in place even as he squirmed involuntarily through the aftershocks of pleasure. Kylo, his lips still wet and sticky from Hux’s slick, forged a heated path up from his rear to the underside of his belly. Hux felt him kiss the marks he hated so much, teasing the shallow, striated grooves with the tip of his tongue. _Right_ —this had all stemmed from Hux’s comments on the state of his belly, he’d almost forgotten. Though one could hardly blame him, considering the incredible orgasm and attentive alpha still lavishing affection upon him. 

“You’re so perfect, Armitage,” Kylo murmured against the side of his belly as he trailed his lips along the most odious of the emperor’s stretch marks, “I want you all the time, every part of you I can get my hands and mouth on, or shove my knot into. Even like this. _Especially_ like this.” The end of his sentence almost dissolved into a throaty, possessive growl. Hux shivered, fresh pleasure melting over his pelvis. Kylo got like that sometimes, when he dwelled too long on how thoroughly he’d bred his emperor. How obvious it was to everyone else, subjects and guests of the palace alike, that the vicious hound had staked claim on his master and changed him so radically, fattening his womb with offspring. And it was true that Kylo had wrecked him, _changed_ him indelibly—Hux could scarcely get up on his own anymore, with how round and heavy he’d grown. He had to rely on Kylo for far more than he’d like, even when it came to simple tasks. 

But perhaps that wasn’t the worst thing in the world. Perhaps he could trust most things—including his own self esteem—to Kylo’s care until he birthed their twins and returned to his former state. 

As soon as Kylo cleaned him off and righted the blankets over his body Hux curled up onto his side, though he knew he should at least attempt to get up and get ready for his meeting. Despite Kylo’s best efforts, he wasn’t _entirely_ sold on throwing the schedule for the entire day into disarray. 

“I brought your tea,” Kylo spoke up as soon as he returned to the room. Hux started and lifted his head, blinking muzzily in the alpha’s direction. _When had he even left?_ Hux swore Kylo could vanish from one spot only to reappear in another. With the extent of his Force abilities, he honestly wouldn’t be surprised. 

“It’s lukewarm at best now,” Hux grumbled, making a dismissive gesture with one hand as the other cupped his belly, balancing himself as he swayed up into a sitting position. Kylo perched on the edge of the bed, suddenly gazing with odd focus at the mug of tea. He grasped it with both hands as if he wanted to crush it into dust, and closed his eyes tight. Before Hux could either ask or figure out what he was doing on his own, Kylo relaxed his grip with a tight gasp, and the calm surface of the tea suddenly bubbled and hissed with steam. 

“...It’s a trick I’ve been practicing.” Kylo blushed when he noticed Hux staring, flabbergasted. “Thought it might prove useful for some things around the palace.”

“I suppose if you’re planning to make a habit out of forcing me to delay my morning tea,” Hux said as he gingerly took the cup from his alpha, finding it warmed to a perfect temperature much to his surprise and delight. The taste too had survived, despite now carrying a tinge of burnt ozone. “Though if your scheme was to seduce me into remaining in bed all day, I’ll tell you right now that you’ve failed. After tea, I’m messaging the Coruscant dignitaries to apologize for the lateness _you’ve_ caused, then getting my clothes on.” 

Kylo made a vague noise and stretched out onto the bed, shifting around until he rested with his head level to Hux’s belly and his arms wrapped around his thighs. Hux sighed, trying to ignore how nice the flutter of kisses Kylo pressed over the soft flare of his hip felt and reel his thoughts back towards the more formal mindset he occupied whenever conducting his imperial duties. It was proving difficult, however, especially once he caught fragments of the heated praise Kylo was tonguing into his skin. Hux could feel his hole start to quiver and leak in response, enticing omega scent swelling in the air around them anew. 

His data pad buzzed on the nightstand, screen illuminating with a new notification. Hux turned his head, glancing lazily over to where it lay. He thought about shifting to the edge of the bed to grab it, but Kylo tightened his grip around him, nuzzling that damned nose of his into the crease between Hux’s hip and belly. 

“...Fine. You win,” Hux grunted, hand trailing down to tousle Kylo’s hair in mock aggravation. “Though now that you have me trapped, I wonder...can you use that heat trick on anything else besides water?” 

Kylo lifted his head to gaze up at Hux, a crafty smirk flickering on his lips. 

“Not sure. But I don’t mind taking all day to _experiment_ , my dear emperor.”

**Author's Note:**

> I miss writing simple smutty drabbles. Maybe there will be more of them in the near future. 
> 
> Hit me up on [Tumblr](http://thethespacecoyote.tumblr.com) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/heir_of_breath7/).


End file.
